black_rosefandomcom-20200222-history
Sullivan James
Sullivan James is a ghost and the main antagonist of Black Rose. He was Myrtle's fiance in lifetime. Black Rose Sullivan and Myrtle have been best friends ever since they were children. Sullivan at some point became Myrtle's fiance. She was eventually diagnosed with a brain tumor, and she was dying. She gave Sullivan a parting "I love you" on the baby monitor. That was the last communication they ever had. A fellow employee, Miles, was the only person to make it to her before she passed away. She gave him a poem she had written for Sullivan, telling him to give it to him, then she died. Sullivan realized from the weak rasping in the baby monitor that Myrtle was dying, then came rushing in from the upstairs arrangement room. He was too late. She was gone. Then he broke down. He went into grief stricken hysteria. He then used a scalpel from the preparation room to gouge out his own eyes, then he scrambled out a window. Miles chased after him. Sullivan tripped and fell on some train tracks. Sullivan made no attempts to get out of the way as a train came. He was killed on impact, and the force from the train was so great, that he was severed into 3 pieces. Before his funeral, he was sewn back together, but he was never buried. He was kept in a coffin in the visitation room. When Miles found out that he woke up if someone took the black origami rose on top of his coffin, he touched the rose to give Sullivan the poem and keep his promise. He made the biggest mistake of his life. He'd enraged Sullivan. He rose from his coffin and slaughtered all the employees, only leaving Miles left. Miles left notes all around the funeral home for a future wanderer. Then he found the deepest part of the house. He disabled the lockdown system that had previously been enabled, and tried to escape the area, but was killed by Sullivan, who went back to sleep once every employee was dead. Linda goes into the funeral home, and after being chased around by Myrtle, she finds both keys to the locks on the visitation room door. Previous to this, she read a newspaper clipping that reveals the ghosts' story, and on the back it said "They say if you take his rose, he wakes up. That's the only way his coffin will open. I also heard that he tears you into 3 pieces if he catches you!" She takes the rose from the coffin in the visitation room, when going back, the door slams and the lights turns off. Linda gasps and later, the lights turns off and Sullivan's coffin opens. A organ plays and she hears someone saying a poem, "Sullivan James was blind as a bat, Sullivan James fell down flat. Sullivan James is withered and blue, Sullivan James is coming for you." Then all the curtains start waving, and the lights, flicker, and everything shakes as if an earthquake was happening. Suddenly, Sullivan gets up. He then makes chase. Linda circles around the room and finds a key in Sullivan's coffin. She then unlocks the door using the key, and runs away for a time, until Sullivan disappears. Later, a ghost named Devin, a kid who was indirectly killed by the employee Michael, leaves a note, revealing that he hid the override key in the Chapel. He drew the position of the chairs, revealing the one the key was under. When going back, the blue lights turns on and Sullivan says No! Sullivan throws his coffin, getting out of it and chases Linda again. Once again, he eventually disappears after running away so long. Linda must go to the chapel room and read a note and get a key. She finds a note which Myrtle has written, when read. Linda hears kind of crying under the staircase. She goes under it and finds a trapdoor which leads to the deepest part of the house. She opens it and realizes it's an oppressive miasma which is emanating from down below. As she walks down, she can't return. She is in the miasma and going trough all the way to a room. She finds a room with a gramphone, when entered that room, the door slams and the music stops. Linda switches the ladder and forgets something, she sees the fuses are all missing and needs to find them. The gramphone starts the song again and Linda collects all the fuses. When they're collected and putted in, she disables the lockdown system. The doors is jamming while opening and the music gets more itense, the gramphone says You're gonna die over and over. When the door is open, the lights are off and the woman says Full system lockdown, disabled. Then Sullivan appears again and chases her out. This time, he walks FAST, and Linda has to quickly run through the way and climb up a ladder that leads out of the deepest part of the house. Miles reaches his hand to help Linda. Linda is quickly running out from the room and have 2 choices to choose a ending. False ending and True ending. Appearance He is a man with white eyes, he is bald and his skin is black. He has a tie, pants and shoes. False Ending With Sullivan still in pursuit, Linda runs to the door and successfully dashes out. It's unknown what happens to Sullivan after this, most likely he gets back to his coffin. True Ending With Sullivan still in pursuit, Linda runs down the basement, and goes to Myrtle's coffin. Myrtle walks in front of her, and she turns around to see Sullivan behind her, then she faints. Myrtle is heard saying "You're here... You're here... I've been waiting for so long...". Sullivan then says "I'm so sorry... I'll never lose you again...". The funeral home then collapses. Sullivan and Myrtle decide to save Linda, who wakes up outside because of this. She looks and sees the rubble of the funeral home, and looks down to see the origami black rose. Sullivan and Myrtle couldn't take the rose where they were going, so they left it with Linda as thanks for reuniting them. Linda may run away from the forest after that. How to Avoid Unlike Myrtle, Sullivan keeps chasing Linda without teleporting. He eventually disappears after a minute of running away. If he catches Linda, his face pops up on the screen and breaks his own neck in front of Linda's own eyes, then the screen cuts to black, and Linda screams. He most likely tears her into 3 pieces after that. During the first 2 chases, he floats after her, aimlessly waving his arms everywhere searching for her with different horrible moves. During the 3rd and final chase, he walks after her very quickly. He gradually moves faster and faster. He never stops chasing her this time. When Linda runs down the basement for the True Ending, Sullivan screams "GET OVER HERE!". When this happens, he moves''' REALLY '''fast, even faster than Linda. So Linda needs to run to Myrtle's coffin without walking or stopping too much